Nuestra propia Melodía
by Kasumi-Keiko11
Summary: Algún día lograré entender la música para apreciar esa melodía que juntó nuestras almas, tanto, como lo bien que comprendo tu ser. — ¿Tocarás para mí? — ... — Sólo para ti... — sonrió dulcemente. SxM Para Hime Shiraiwa :3


***sonido de inicio de pelicula de 20th Century Fox (derechos reservados)***

**Al fin!~ lo pude conseguir!**

**El fic perfecto para P-chan! TTwTT**

**bueno bueno, el dia de hoy (ayer) fue el cumple de mi querida Natsu no tomodachi(?) ^^ Espero que te la hayas pasado de maravilla P-chan!^^ Congratulaciones! ~ *o* xD**

**Para cuando la pachanga(fiesta)? xD**

**Bueno, pues, este es mi regalo para ti :D espero lo disfrutes!**

**Basado en un cap que no recuerdo cual era y en un sueño que tuve! Al fin lo pude escribir ^^**

**Disfrutalo! Y los coladitos tambien :D disfrutenlo! ;D**

**DISCLAIMER: Ya lo conocen :|**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Algún día lograré entender la música para apreciar esa melodía que juntó nuestras almas, tanto, como lo bien que comprendo tu ser. — ¿Tocarás para mí? — ... — Sólo para ti... — sonrió dulcemente.<strong>

**Nuestra Propia Melodía**

**~ Capítulo Único ~**

— Soul, gracias por traer el gramófono — dijo una rubia alta.

— De nada. ¿Enserio está bien con esto? — preguntó un albino mirando una portada de un disco de vinil.

— Sí... ¿por qué preguntas? — inquirió una rubia de ojos celestes.

— Hmm, me dijiste que trajera algo con ritmo, así que traje algo de punk, pero no combina mucho con el ambiente de la fiesta... — contestó algo dudoso el chico y mostrándole la portada a la Thompson.

— ¿Enserio? — agregó Liz sin mucha importancia.

— Eso pienso — contestó Soul pasando ya del tema.

Una rubia cenizo los miraba aparentando conocer de lo que hablaban aunque sinceramente no entendía mucho de lo que se decía.

Aun así, se atrevió a decirle algo a su compañero haciendo a un lado su ignorancia.

— Entonces, toca el piano. — entrelazó su brazo con el del albino —Ahí hay uno —mencionó con alegría mientras señalaba el instrumento musical.

— ¿Y por qué? — cuestionó Soul con fastidio.

— Me han entrado ganas de escucharte — respondió Maka con sinceridad.

— Déjame ya. — se soltó del agarre de su compañera —Voy al baño — y pasó a retirarse.

— ¡Ah, se escapó! — dijo Liz monótonamente.

Maka infló sus mejillas en señal de rabieta y observó de mala gana en dirección en la cual se había dirigido Soul.

— ¿Toca el piano? — inquirió una curiosa Liz.

Maka sonrió y miró a Liz.

— Sí, lo tocó una vez cuando decidí ser su compañera. —

— ¿Y qué tocó? — preguntó la rubia alta.

— Un tema bastante extraño y siniestro. — contestó Maka desviando la mirada — Me dijo: _"Ésta es la clase de chico que soy"_y empezó a tocar. — sonrió melancólicamente al recordar el momento en el que se conocieron — Pero me pareció un chico interesante y nos hicimos compañeros. —

Liz miró con una sonrisa a Maka.

— Me hubiera gustado escucharlo... —

— ¿De qué hablan chicas? — indagó una pelinegra con una sonrisa acercándose a ambas rubias.

—Ah, Tsubaki...estábamos hablando del cómo Maka y Soul se volvieron compañeros — respondió la pistola demoníaca.

— ¿Eh? Que yo recuerde se conocieron en la sala de música ¿no? — dijo Tsubaki dirigiéndose a Maka. Ella asintió levemente.

— Oye, Tsubaki, ¿no crees que es romántico el que Soul haya tocado para Maka? — preguntó Liz pícaramente.

La técnica se sonrojó débilmente, y desvío su mirada con orgullo.

— S-Son estupideces, Liz. —

— Yo pienso que ellos dos van a terminar siendo novios — agregó Tsubaki con una sonrisa de inocencia.

— ¡Tsubaki-chan! — exclamó Maka nerviosa.

— Hahaha, disculpa, Maka-chan, pero ustedes dos hacen una linda pareja, —río con suavidad — pero a mí también me gustaría escuchar a Soul-kun tocar el piano — contestó la ojiazul con más tranquilidad.

—¿Entonces qué dicen si planeamos alguna manera para que toque? — propuso Liz con malicia.

— Bueno...tal vez — dijo Maka algo dudosa — A mí también me gustaría, pero él no va a acceder tan fácilmente. —

— Entonces necesitamos pensar un buen plan para que Soul-kun acceda —  
>mencionó Tsubaki.<p>

— Perfecto ¿Eh? — agregó Liz posando una mano en su barbilla en señal de meditación — Ah, ya sé...¡Kid! —

.

— ¿El plan perfecto? — mencionó el de cabello azabache algo confundido.

— Sí, queremos escuchar a Soul tocar, después de que Maka nos dijo que él sabía tocar el piano, nos entró la curiosidad — mencionó con optimismo la rubia mayor.

El Shinigami menor la miró con curiosidad y esbozó una de sus mejores sonrisas, finalmente asintió con espontaneidad en señal de una respuesta positiva.

— De acuerdo, ¿qué les parece si hacemos que vaya a la sala de música él solo, y nosotros lo esperamos ahí sin que él lo sepa? —

Maka lo pensó por mucho tiempo y finalmente ladeó la cabeza en forma de desaprobación.

— "¿Ese es el plan perfecto?" — pensó la rubia cenizo con una gota en la sien. — Se los digo, chicos, no va a funcionar — insistió con una sonrisa forzada.

Pero aparentemente todos sus amigos la ignoraron y decidieron poner los puntos del plan para ponerlo en marcha más adelante. La rubia suspiró con resignación.

.

Las horas pasaron entre bromas, risas y demás en el grupo de los ocho chicos, incluyendo a Chrona y Ragnarock. La primera feliz de poder contar con amigos y el último por la comida que preparaba el arma demoníaca del chico estrella.

Una rubia de ojos jade miraba pensativa el cielo nocturno en la balaustrada de la simétrica casa de su amigo, mientras veía reír a la macabra luna.

— "Me gustaría escuchar a Soul de nuevo" — pensó la rubia entre un suspiro.

— ¿Maka? — y como si fuera obra del destino apareció su compañero a su lado.

— Soul... —

— ¿Qué haces sola aquí afuera? — preguntó como restándole importancia, cosa que no paso desapercibida por su técnica.

Suspiró levemente y cerró sus orbes jade con algo de resignación.

— Soul, ¿por qué nunca accedes a tocar el piano? — se atrevió a preguntar la rubia técnica una vez abiertos sus ojos. Sin embargo, no volteó a ver el rostro de su compañero, que se hallaba inmutable ante la pregunta. El albino de ojos carmesí evadió el tema de conversación de su compañera alegando que Chrona se estaba despidiendo.

La rubia se asomó por el balcón para confirmar aquello y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que suspirar nuevamente.

Su compañero nunca le respondería y no quería seguir molestándolo con eso.

.

Luego de despedirse de la pelirrosa, los chicos pasaron a retirarse, entre estos Black Star que no hacía nada debido a lo lleno que se encontraba por tanta comida, pues su compañera cocinaba bastante bien y nadie le podía quitar el apetito ante tal buffet preparado por la chica.

Por otra parte las hermanas Thompson se despidieron amablemente de Tsubaki y el chico estrella, yéndose ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Luego les siguieron Soul y Maka, que pasaron a retirarse debido a que la rubia se sentía un poco mareada y decidieron irse antes de lo planeado.

Al despedirse, la pistola demoníaca mayor le guiñó un ojo y Patty sonrió ampliamente, por otra parte Kid mostró una de sus otras mejores sonrisas.

.

Ambos chicos llegaron a su departamento, el albino miró preocupado a su técnica, su rostro palidecía cada vez más.

— ¿Maka, estás bien? — preguntó posando una mano en la frente de su compañera.

— E-Estoy bien —desvío su mirada, sonrojada —Sólo necesito descansar... — atinó a decir y paso a su habitación a paso lento y cuidadoso.

El chico únicamente se quedó mirando la puerta como si esperara algo más.

.

La noche transcurrió y al día siguiente una Maka enferma e incapacitada para ir al colegio.

Por lo que únicamente fue Soul con un deje de preocupación por su compañera.

— Maka, ya me voy...¿Segura que no quieres que me quede? — inquirió por enésima vez en la mañana.

— Estoy bien, enserio. Ve al Shibisen y trata de atender las clases... — sonrió levemente.

— Sabes que ni estando tú pongo atención, ¿cómo quieres que...? — protestó el albino pero fue interrumpido por una frase que lo dejó pensando en mucho.

— Hazlo por mí. —

Soul miró a Maka fijamente, suspiró y se dejó llevar por el momento.

— "Sólo por ti" — pensó el albino antes de despedirse una vez más de su compañera y salir por la puerta.

.

— ¿Cómo que Maka no vino? — preguntó colérica una rubia alta de ojos celestes.

—Sí, Maka está enferma y no ha podido venir — respondió secamente.

Liz suspiró y volteó a ver a sus acompañantes. Tsubaki, Kid, Patty y Black Star le devolvieron la mirada a Liz y suspiraron resignados.

—¿Qué les pasa chicos? — inquirió un muy confundido Soul.

— No es nada, — respondieron los chicos al unísono- sólo que estamos preocupados por Maka, eso es todo — aclaró Liz con nerviosismo.

Soul enarcó una ceja no muy convencido pero luego decidió ignorar eso por el momento.

Sí, los chicos habían perdido la primera parte del plan, sin Maka debían planear otra cosa.

El día había pasado, al regresar a casa, Maka se encontraba a la perfección y sonrió ampliamente al ver a su compañero de regreso a casa.

— ¿Atendiste la clase? — sonrió la rubia felizmente.

Soul sonrió torcidamente.

— Así es, te traje los apuntes — y le dio una bolsa con los libros necesarios.

— No pensé que realmente lo harías — dijo la técnica tomando de la bolsa.

— Me lo pediste, después de todo no te podía dejar sin enterarte del mundo —mencionó sin preocupación alguna.

La rubia cenizo sonrió para sus adentros.

.

— ¡Maka~! —canturreó la mayor de las Thompson — Qué bueno que viniste, hoy pondremos en marcha el plan "Melodía"— exclamó con felicidad.

— ¿"Melodía"? ¿Así llamaron al "grandioso" plan? — dijo Maka sarcásticamente.

— Como no viniste ayer, debíamos pensar en algo más así qué... tú no te preocupes, sólo síguenos la corriente.

Maka suspiro por enésima vez. Ya pensaba cuánto aire tendría de tanto suspirar.

Las horas pasaban entre miradas cómplices y risas que pasaban desapercibidas por el chico albino. Maka de vez en cuando se enfurecía por el trato de sus amigos para con ella y Soul, sin embargo no le tomó mucha importancia y seguía como siempre.

— Maka, la hora ha llegado. — musitó Liz suavemente —Ven con nosotros a la sala de música, Kid ya lo tiene todo planeado. —

La rubia cenizo torció la boca y con algo de resignación asintió levemente.

— De acuerdo pero...esto no va a funcionar. —

.

— Soul, la maestra quiere verte en la sala de música —dijo el chico de cabello azabache y tres líneas blancas a su amigo de ojos carmesí qué sólo se limitó a enarcar una ceja en señal de confusión. Se encogió en hombros y simplemente aceptó sin explicación alguna.

Los chicos ya se encontraban en la sala de música perfectamente escondidos entre unos instrumentos, no se notaban ya que el cuarto estaba a oscuras.

— Esto no va a funcionar —repitió Maka por vigésima vez en el día desde la parte trasera de un chelo.

— Deja de ser pesimista, Maka, sólo mírame y una sonrisa surcará tu rostro—musitó (extrañamente) el chico peliazul desde la parte trasera de una batería.

—Es verdad, Maka-chan, ya verás qué todo saldrá bien —Tsubaki sonrió levemente para tratar de animar a la peliceniza.

— Shh, shh, silencio chicos, ya llegó —dijo Kid entre las sombras.

El albino entró despreocupadamente a la sala y examinó el lugar con detenimiento. Dio marcha y se acercó a un piano de cola negro. Lo miró fijamente y tocó con suavidad la tapa que cubría el teclado.

Su mudo teclado.

Soul dio un leve respingo y sonrió torcidamente.

— Chicos, se que están ahí, entiendan, no tocaré. —

Los aludidos salieron de su escondite a regañadientes exceptuando a una rubia cenizo que los miraba con pena por lo sucedido.

—Ya sabía yo que no tocarías... —mencionó la ojijade sonriendo forzadamente.

Los demás salieron de la sala dejando solos a Maka y a Soul. El silencio los invadió dejando un ambiente algo tenso, sin embargo el albino rompió con ese silencio mudo.

— ¿Por qué tanta insistencia para qué toque? — cuestionó Soul finalmente.

— Desde que Liz supo que tocabas el piano se empeñó en hacer algo para que toques— respondió la rubia encogida en hombros.

— Espera...¿Cómo es que lo supo? — mencionó Soul en forma de protesta, pero cuando vio la mirada nerviosa de su compañera dejó de hablar y simplemente dijo — Maka... — en manera de reproche.

La aludida desvío nerviosa su mirada jade de la carmesí que estaba expectante.

— S-Sólo se lo dije a Liz. —

— Sí, a LIZ, la reina y emperatriz de los chismes — contraatacó el albino con algo de burla.

— L-Lo siento... — mencionó finalmente la técnica con algo de pena — Es que todos queríamos escucharte tocar y planeábamos el cómo hacerlo ya que nunca quieres... —

Soul la miró fijamente y Maka sólo observaba como si buscara respuesta de algo.

— ¿Por qué nunca quieres tocar? —preguntó finalmente la rubia con algo de molestia.

Soul se abrió a su compañera y finalmente le confeso la verdad.

— Porque al tocar el piano estoy sucumbiendo a la locura y ese diablillo siempre aparece. — contestó con preocupación por saber la reacción de su compañera — No quería...tocar enfrente de todos ellos —dijo Soul tratando de evadir el tema.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Maka con molestia.

— Porque simplemente quiero que tú me escuches — contestó tan rápido el albino que la rubia lo miró algo sorprendida por su respuesta. Soul se rascó la cabeza en manera de nerviosismo.

— Sólo quiero que tú me escuches tocar — respondió más tranquilo.

Maka lo miró sorprendida y sonrojada. Soul se acercó al piano y levantó la tapa que cubría las teclas blancas y negras.

— ¿Tocarás para mí? —se atrevió a preguntar la peliceniza con un deje de inquietud.

— Sólo para ti... —sonrió dulcemente el albino.

Soul le hizo una seña a Maka para que se sentara a su lado, ella obediente se acercó y se sentó al lado derecho de su compañero. Teniendo la cercanía de sus cuerpos Soul tomó de su mano que reposaba en el asiento y la estrechó con fuerza como si fuera la última vez que la tomara. La rubia dio un respingo y se sonrojó al sentir el contacto de la cálida mano de su compañero con la suya. El albino levantó su mano libre e hizo que Maka también la estrechara, entrelazando sus dedos blanquecinos con los de su arma.

— Maka, quiero que escuches mi alma, esta melodía...no..."Nuestra propia melodía" — mencionó el albino cerrando su ojos mientras juntaba su frente con la de su compañera.

— ¿"Nuestra propia melodía"? — inquirió curiosa la rubia.

Soul asintió — Al sincronizarnos pude notar un ritmo en nuestras almas, una que sólo producimos al estar únicamente nosotros. Quiero que la escuches, después de un tiempo pude componerla y ahora quiero mostrártela. —

Maka sonrió para sus adentros.

— Claro — se limitó a decir.

Fue entonces cuando ambos abrieron sus orbes, topándose uno con el otro. Se separaron y examinaron el lugar.

La Black Room.

— ¿Estás bien con esto, Soul? — dijo Maka algo preocupada sin soltar el agarre de su mano.

— Está bien, sólo tocaré un poco no pasará nada — dijo sonriendo torcidamente.

— ¿Y el diablillo? — preguntó Maka mirando a su alrededor.

— Ni lo invoques —contestó el albino con cara de asco levantando la tapa de su piano. La rubia río disimuladamente — Maka — llamó su atención.

— Dime. —

— Quiero que cantes — contestó sonriendo.

La técnica abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

— ¿Disculpa? ¡No sé nada de música! ¿Cómo se supone que deba cantar lo correcto? — cuestionó colérica.

Soul río a carcajadas.

—Sí sabes "El baile ponpoko", estarás bien — sonrió con burla.

Maka no tardó en atacarlo con uno de sus libros. Soul se sobó la cabeza y algo aturdido y calmado replicó.

—Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, después de todo es nuestra melodía. —sonrió el albino haciendo que su compañera se sonrojara débilmente — La voz también es un instrumento. No se puede ver ni tocar, pero se siente en el corazón y el alma; canta lo que te dicten ambos — y tocó la primera nota en el piano.

Una melodía empezó a resonar en el lugar. No era extraña ni siniestra. Era más melancólica y con un deje de tristeza. A medida que Soul tocaba, a Maka le salía la letra del alma. Algo nunca previsto.

Tal vez fue aquel sentimiento que sintió al ver a su compañero sacrificarse por ella. Tal vez, es un sentimiento escondido desde hace mucho tiempo y que nunca logró expresar hasta ahora.

Heridas, heridas del corazón, de amor y confusión.

Dolor. Sí, expresaba dolor; su persona amada. Aquella a la que creyó no volver a ver. A la que amó y ama con toda su alma.

Aquel sentimiento en el que sabe que esos días ya no volverán.

Ese momento en el que expresaba el dolor de perder a alguien amado. Tal vez nunca lo dijo, hasta ahora.

Las lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de la rubia al acordarse de ese aroma que la envolvía, al recordar el momento en el que casi pierde a su persona amada.

Lágrimas de dolor, de esperanza y amor.

Esa persona no era nadie más que su compañero y arma. Soul.

El albino tocó la última nota y observó a Maka que tenía sus manos pegadas al pecho, tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa formada en el rostro, una sonrisa algo melancólica, como si la letra e inspiración aún siguieran en ella.

— Maka, hay algo más que quiero decirte — mencionó Soul haciendo que su compañera abriera los ojos por sorpresa.

— ¿Qué cosa? —inquirió curiosa.

Soul tomó su mano nuevamente e hizo que cerrara los ojos una vez más.

Instintivamente abrieron los ojos luego de un par de segundos y se dieron cuenta qué estaban de regreso a la sala de música.

—Te amo… —

La rubia miró boquiabierta a su compañero, un tono carmesí invadió sus mejillas.

No debía pensarlo, no. En esa canción lo había expresado todo. Y claramente sabía su respuesta.

—Yo también te amo, idiota — y ambos juntaron sus frentes mientras reían.

El albino empezó a recortar el espacio que había entre ellos para juntar así sus labios en un beso dulce en el que ambos sabían de sobra lo que el otro expresaba con ello.

Sólo ellos dos en la misma sala donde se conocieron, donde empezó a nacer un lazo muy fuerte.

.

— Maka — la mayor de las Thompson la llamó haciendo que volteara hacia donde su amiga.

— Oh, Liz. —

— Ayer Soul y tú se quedaron solos en la sala de música, ¿sucedió algo? —preguntó curiosa.

Maka se limitó a reír levemente.

— Liz, sólo sé que ahora sé algo sobre música —y sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Huh? —Liz no pudo evitar no mirarla con confusión, la peliceniza se volteó dándole la espalda a su rubia amiga.

— No puedo decirte nada, Liz, pero algún día lo sabrás — y emprendió marcha para ver a su compañero albino en la sala de música nuevamente.

— Y yo, algún día lograré entender la música, para apreciar esa melodía de aquella vez, tanto como lo bien que te comprendo, Soul — se dijo a sí misma mientras avanzaba por el corredor.

* * *

><p><strong>Y con esto concluimos este one-shot :B<strong>

**espero lo hayas disfrutado Hime! tanto como yo disfrute el escribirlo :B (exceptuando mis deditos esos si duelen D:) en fin...**

**Te mando el regalo fisico despues xDD Okno...me sale caro y soy tacaña xD**

**En fin, espero que tambien les haya gustado este fic :3 que con mucho cariño proporcione a ustedes(?)**

**Ahora, quiero a agradecer eternamente a **Kiray Himawari **mi beta, sensei y amiga xD que me brindo su apoyo en este fic :B muchisimas gracias Kiray-chan ^^**

**Tambien quiero agradecer a **Kabegami Amaterasu **por brindarme igualmente su apoyo y ayudarme en una preguntita que me sirvio de mucho :B arigatou gozaimasu! Kabe-chan ;D**

**En fin...me voy llendo~ no sin antes decir!**

**FELICIDADES DE NUEVO P-CHAN! TODAS TE DESEAMOS UN FELIZ CUMPLE~ TE QUEREMOS HIME, TE QUEREMOS, TE QUEREMOS HIME, TE QUEREMOS~(8) Y YO MUCHO MAS XD**

**TeQuieromuxo P-chan, has sido una gran amiga durante un buen tiempo, y siempre lo seras, enserio. Eres la mejor mi chica ¿freedom? x) TeQuiero mi guadaña azul! xD**

**Mary tambien quería dedicarte algo, aunque no estoy muy segura de lo que hará, puesto que me comenta que la inspiracion no esta de su parte, ¿me pregunto a donde tiré la Sra. Inspiracion? -pensando-**

**Bueno, aun asi ambas te deseamos un muy feliz cumpleaños ^^ ánimo en todo y sabes que cuentas con nosotras :B en todo! ^^ aunque no sirva en algunas cosas ._. pero weno :3 te apoyare en lo que necesites**

**OJALA HABLEMOS PRONTIUU ~**

**Cuidense y sueñen SoulxMaka (ya es quinta vez que sueño con ambos y este fic es uno de mis sueños :B) **

**Jyaaaa nee!~**

**Atte. Kasumi-chan**


End file.
